Playful Ice
by shadowedstalker-princess
Summary: It is a well known fact that every action always has a reaction. Good emotions (actions), have good responses (reactions) and bad emotions have bad responses. But when you're a 318 year old winter spirit who is nothing short of a troublemaker, loves pulling pranks, has a grumpy bunny as a friend and troublesome ice powers that use emotions...well then, you're just plain screwed...


_**Playful Ice **_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hi everyone! *dodges random kunai* Yeah...you're gonna have to not do that...But I can understand your frustrations...I mean here I am writing a new fanfic one shot instead of giving you guys your promised updates, and I really am sorry but I just want 'em to be perfect.**_

_**I don't want them too short, or too long or just plain confusing and I don't want your standard of my work to drop because I just uploaded the chapters 'willy nilly'. BTW, if any of the characters seem a bit too OOC or if things are going a little too fast then I apologize. Anyways, please enjoy my new ROTG one shot and tell me what you think! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians...DREAMWORKS DOES! But if they made a ROTG series...they'd be RICH!**_

_Summary: It is a well known fact that every action always has a reaction and the same could be said for emotions. Good emotions (actions), obviously, have good responses (reactions) and bad emotions have bad responses. But when you're a 318 year old winter spirit who is nothing short of a troublemaker, loves pulling pranks, has a grumpy bunny as a friend and troublesome ice powers that use emotions...well then, you're just plain screwed..._

_**Playful Ice **_

_**-Frostbit cottontail-**_

Jack Frost is a normally pretty laid back and happy go lucky kind of guy...he has an awesome gig as the Guardian of Fun, a new team who are like a family to him, an ever expanding list of believers, he can pull awesome pranks whenever he wanted...kind of...and he's reclaimed his lost memories...the only thing that could mess this up would be...

"SNOWBALL!" ...yep...that'd do it...Jack cringed as he heard Bunny's furious Aussie accent filtering through North's workshop and ducked behind some annoyed yetis. Its only been a few months after the demise of Pitch and North decided that, instead of living by his lake, Jack take up residence at the Pole.

"Bunny! Is good to see you! Tell me, how come you are here instead of warren?" Jack gave a short lived sigh as North, albeit unknowingly, provided the perfect distraction for said winter spirit to quietly vamoose on out of there...

"Why don't you ask that frostbit show pony after I'm done with 'im! That bloody troublemaker...Gah! I can't even get to the warren!" ...well...a boy can dream...

Bunnymund growled as he lay eyes on the silently tiptoeing winter child. "Aha!" Jack jumped as he spun around and swore under his breath. "Wait till I get my hands on you, you larrikin!" (1) Bunny angrily stomped over to Jack who had nervously begun to back away.

"N-now kangaroo...lets just take it easy..."

"Take it easy!? TAKE IT EASY!? Why should I take it easy?! You froze over my bloody warren, ya gumby!" Bunny fumed as he continued to advance on the winter spirit.

_'Ah crud..'_ feeling his back hit a wall, Jack winced as his furious teammate towered over him. "Oh come on, Bunny! I didn't freeze it that much! And besides, it was just a little joke! No harm done!" Jack replied with a sheepish grin and he swore he saw steam shooting from the pooka's ears.

"Oh sure! Everything has to be a joke for you, eh mate?" Jack gave a childish shrug as he began to inch away from Bunny with a cheesy smile on his face. His nerves were rattled, adrenaline was pumping, Jack was on a high and it was fight or flight time.

"Oh, well, y'know...Guardian of Fun and all..." the silver haired teen gave another sheepish grin with a shrug and Bunny barely resisted the urge to give the frost brat a boomerang in that icy head of his.

"Oh, well then, as Guardian of Hope, you better hope that I don't knock those perfect teeth out while I shake that loose, bloody head of yours! How many times do I have to say **DON'T MESS UP MY WARREN**!?" Bunny retorted as he accentuated the statement with rough pokes to the winter child's chest.

"And how many times do I have to say; Dude! _Lighten up!_" Jack snickered as this only made Bunny angrier and it entertained him to no end.

Of course in all this chaos and emotional confusion, frost had crept from Jack's toes and covered the entirety of North's workshop floors, icy winds were howling outside and Jack and the others were surprisingly oblivious to it all...somewhat...

Grinning to himself and glancing around, Jack's hasty plan was in motion. "Well...uh this has been really great and all, but uh...buh bye!" with that, Bunny was hit square in the face with an extra frosty snowball and slipped on the now iced floor courtesy of yours truly.

As Jack flew through the frozen workshop viewing the yelling yetis and bumbling elves with peals of echoing laughter, Bunnymund gave a low, threatening growl and shakily rose to his feet...er paws...

"FROSTBITE!"

(1) Larrikin - Rascal


End file.
